User talk:Razldazlchick
stalkers. | info-c = #000000 | info-fc = #00ff00 }} Previous Discussions Hey There, Stranger If you need any help with anything or have a question about whatever, just ask and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. :) How young are you? under 19 20-30 31-40 over 40 Is there a reason why "19" isn't an option or have you got a problem with prinny's age =D? 01:33, April 17, 2011 (UTC) 19 is that "limbo" age. It is reflected in the poll. :p 03:11, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ricey, you should have just rounded up like i did. :p 07:33, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll round down to even out your vote 01:58, April 24, 2011 (UTC) signature help i need help with my signature. this is what i have so far http://i406.photobucket.com/albums/pp147/reddragon3999/lunapic_130835224829037_2.jpg. but i dont know how to make the rest of the white space transparent. and i am confused as to how i make it my signature. i read the article you posted on my talk page but i just dont understand it. :do you by any chance have Photoshop on your computer? if you do you could open a new file with a transparent background, transfer that over and erase the white. Then when you want it to be your signature, you'd have to upload it to the wiki (on your profile or something) then you would go to your and type in size|link=User:Reddragon3999 in the custom signature box after you check/select it. 00:13, June 18, 2011 (UTC)you don't need photoshop, you can crop out the border with just MS Paint Hello and welcome to the wiki Hi, I noticed that you've been working like a machine in the past 12 hours pumping out 800+ edits, thank you for your contribution to the wiki-- 17:40, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Xbox Cool, thanks. I will add you to his xbox account (marren #### something) on friday about 8ish (your time:). 18:25, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, there I go again... Turns out he is taking his Xbox with him... LOL Funny story though, when I told him about my plans, he said "ohh, sorry". I was able to quickly turn it all against him and blame him for taking his Xbox because I had made plans behind his back and need to use it. Good news though, he is taking his Xbox to play Borderlands! Finally... Thank you so much for leveling up a soldier a bit for me. I hope the soldier turns out well and gets to use that spiffy COM. Sorry it all turned to crap rubs toe in dirt 18:46, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :ha, thats what i figured was going to happen. but its okay. :) 20:43, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Ya, I had to settle on my second hand Xbox (not 360) and original halo. 11:02, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Edits re: I decided to do one of the Bounty Board missions adding categories to all the non- weapon pics in that cat. There was alot of them :P 16:08, June 25, 2011 (UTC) New Photo Raz, What happened to the new profile pic? The blurry one is back again :( Well...It was a beautiful photo, none the less.Gimmiethespoon Some random new account wanting a photo? Hmmm, not the first time this has happened... creepy. 17:13, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I remember the first time that happened... also I'm back from being off for a month (did I miss anything important). 05:25, July 27, 2011 (UTC) While your away See you when you get back! 05:08, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :ty :3 03:22, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Figured you'd appreciate this more than I would. Since you like Eleanor and all. 22:40, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :if only it were legal to marry inanimate objects.... D: 03:22, July 17, 2011 (UTC) : :Well in some states... 01:08, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Lil miss 1,000+ edits Good to see you back and hard at work :P 03:30, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :si senor, just like i promised. :3 03:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh my....hard at work is an understatement....scrawling all over the recent edits page is more like it-- 04:56, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's note - sorry gang i had thought everyone was around for the last housekeeping. when the admins move things around it will take up (all) space on the recent edits. this cannot be avoided at my level. even charibot spammed the recent events when we did the images. so for all you new kids on the block, just ride it out, ok?) Well, hopefully the wiki cache will clear soon but who knows when that will be... i'm gonna try to spread out what/how much i do throughout the day, so if any uc's or other editors actually do something, peeps will be able to see them through me rummaging the archives. 15:44, July 18, 2011 (UTC) UoTM Congrats. You earned it. 03:23, July 19, 2011 (UTC) : :3 thank yew, veggie. 17:31, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Temp-Op too... You go girl :P 00:35, July 20, 2011 (UTC) YA... I got away for a bit and everything goes all screwy! Now I can get BANNED by raz... I better crawl away :p 16:41, July 24, 2011 (UTC) achevment patch have they released a patch for the robot revolution achevments as said in the notes part in [[]]http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Tourist read the notes it says that if you get the tourist achevment first befor you get the The Lubricator/ Bobble-Trap and What a party! achevment you cant get the others from raggedcozy 11:35 Hi im a xbox live gamer would you like to add me if you have room . what are the benerfits of having i signiyure plz :) Hi again Im not shure of what kind of signiture to do ? could I have the who dares wins pic i haave on my page? or is that too hard , As you can tell Im not verry good with pc lol . playing the games yes but anything techinal no. I would realy apretiate it if you could do 4 me . Auto-refresh script Hello again. Just stopped by to inform you that you can install a cool script to auto-refresh and . Useful if you're keeping track of all edits on wiki. To install, add the following to your MediaWiki:Common.js: /* * ADVANCED AJAX AUTO-REFRESHING ARTICLES */ /* Import from the Developers Wiki */ importScriptPage('AjaxRC/code.js', 'dev'); /* Additional variables */ ajaxPages = "Special:RecentChanges","Special:WikiActivity","Special:Watchlist"; var ajaxRefresh = 30000; AjaxRCRefreshText = 'Auto-Refresh'; AjaxRCRefreshHoverText = 'Enable auto-refreshing of this page'; (Source on Developers Wiki.) Hope it helps a bit. Mitranim 06:50, July 26, 2011 (UTC) hello guss what hi remember me i ask about the patch for the dlc robt revalushon Well i GOT BOBBLE-TRAP FOR collecting 15 claptrap bobbleheads yayayayayay so i guss that the patch is out i thought i should let u know username- Raggedcozy 22:42, July 26, 2011 (UTC) RAGGEDCOZY just got the the lubricator all thets left is what a party:)Raggedcozy 23:47, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Undo in the Hellfire page I noticed a Wiki contributor changed the name of the group that sang "we dont need no water" to the blood hound gang. They didnt sing the 1984 version which was being referred to in statement. Dont know if the person meant to vandalize or just doesnt know thier "old school" music. Just figured i'd tell somone why i did it. 02:35, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's note - trivial references should note the original recording artist or composer re: music) : (NOhara's opinion - All instances of "undo" should be swift and brutal. Like a T-Rex on a Vespa. Less explanation, the better.) Thanks for the info. I aprreciate you letting me know seeing as im a newbie here. :) XxCrAzYsHoTs 01:33, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Archieve message I actuall LOL'd when I read your message in the archieves you were doing. If you need/would like some help, feel free to ask. Just tell me what you would like done and i'll pitch in. 02:43, July 30, 2011 (UTC) O.K. I think i got it figured out. I will work on that page for you. 03:38, July 30, 2011 (UTC)